I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Tera Darkness
Summary: Christmas in the Fire Nation was always Zuko's least favorite time of year-that is, until he found the right person to spend it with.
1. Chapter 1

zooko had been firelard for lees then a week when the arguemnet haapened.

may started it. she came busrting into the room without nocking. z uko was but naked. "april!" he excalped.

"its _may_ arsehole (A/N THAT IS WHAT THEY CALL ASSHOLES IN ENGLAND I LOVE THE BEATLES LMAO xD) and im leaving you."

"wut!" xuko shouted. "no! y/"

"bcuz you dont even know my name, aprpaently," may beagan. 'but also because you clearly do nyt love me. i heard you talking i yrou sleep last night."

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" suco said.

"that s write," may confirmed.

kuzo culd not beleve hwt was hapening. "what did i say"?"

mary turned bright red and turned aawy. "its over zuco"

"but-"

"VOErR" she slammed the door and never cam bak.

zuak colapse d on the floor, still naked. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo"

how could this ahpepn? just syesterday, he and june had been so happy. and know evrything was different. somewhere off in the dsitanc,e he heard footsteps aprpaching. ione of the servants,i he thought. _im too bsuy being aemo_

"hwoa" a familari voice sed fraom the doorway. 'sorry-i didnt. um. ur nacked."

suko looked up thru the tears. "wha-at?"""

FIND OUT WHO IT IS NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRR XDXDXD R&R OR UR A POSER! xoxoxoxD


	2. Chapter 2

"they told me u died" zujo exalimed, jumping to his feet. his pennis dangled between his legs liek a tail but in the front.

"they told you a lot of htings," jet said, leaning sexily agianst the doorframe. he had his trademark singular piece of hay (or whatever it is? is it hay?) sticking out of his mouth. zulu was overwhelemd with the desire to tear it out with his tognue. "whya re you crying?"

"my wife left me," cuko confused. "and im bregnant."

"wAOT" jet exclaimed, overhelmtwed. he turned ot leave, but stopped. "u poor thing."

"i know," zook agreed.

they stared at each other. the sesual tension could ahve been cut with a knife or like a really sick waterbending whip.

"where have you been this hwole time?" zuak asekd.

jet looked away, his eyes full of deap emo. "in a fire nation prison."

"bwat?/?/" zuko oasked. "but im the fire lord! how caould i not hve known?/"

"the di li took me prisoner and kept me in an earth kindgom fire nation prison ur sister buidl. whent he war ended, they forgot about us. everyone forgot about s." his eyes feeiled with tares. "there was no food-no water. itw as... it was fterrble."

zuko ran over and grabed his ahdns. "how did u surve!"

"i had to eat my way out," jet said darkly. Uko gapsed. "wen dd u get married?" he was kasing to change the subject because he oculdnt bare to talk about his own problems.

"yesterday," fuko confessed. "she heard me talking in my sleep last night."

"what were you saying?"

"i dont know. she woudlnt tell me-she just lef.t"

"thats horrible."

zuko got the feeling he had said a name in his sleep. and taht it was jets name. he wasnt sure how but he new it must be tru.

"do you remember ba sing se?" jet asked suddenly.

zujo met his eyes and he new then that hey woudl fuck. in fact, they were alreadyf cuking.

jet thrust his weewee into zukos bum. "YEA YEA YEA" he shouted.

"oh james," kuzo moaned. 'moar'

"I MISESD U BABY," jet shouted as he e jackulated. he flopped over and sighed. "that was nice."

"hell yea," zuko smiled. "i dont even car ethat october left me."

"who?"

"i dont even know."

jets eyes sullenly trurned very serious. 'bucko."

"yes james?" only zuko could call him by his full name and get away with it.

"i love you"

"i love you too."

"will you be my new fire queen?"

"hon, ur the queen."

"ur ite."

"merry chrismtas" jet wrapped his arms around kujaks neck and started finger his left nipple.

"i laways hated christmas," zuko admitted. "my dad never got me anything and azula wuould se tthe tree on fire."

"my family is jewish," jet agreed. they laughed and made out and had sex again and then it snowed in the fire nation for the rfirst time in hsitory.

~fin~

merry christmas guy! R&R or ur a yuletide poser !


End file.
